


One cup of love, please.

by jellyfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magical coffee shop au sort of, all fanon except for maybe like a dash of canon, coffee shop AU, enemies to lover kind of, kuroken exchange, kuroo tetsurou is too handsome for people’s sake, lot of subtle flirting bc i’m bad at it, strangers to something more i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic
Summary: Spending his life juggling between a job and university was not what Kenma had expected after high school. But as he turned to his next customer, forcing a smile on his lips, he realized that he could have never expectedthis.“Can I have a peaceful charm with extra cloud please?”Kenma didn’t know what he did in a previous life to deserve this.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020





	One cup of love, please.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suiseihoneymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiseihoneymoon/gifts).



> Thank you so much Baga for beta reading this for me! <3

There were concepts Kenma wished didn’t exist. 

Two, in particular. 

Gravity and mornings. 

He pressed his cheeks against the cold wood, slumping against the counter in a desperate attempt to cancel his gravity, cold material sending a shiver down his spine. Groaning loudly at the sudden change of temperature on his skin, he glared at the counter Suga already cleaned three times since they arrived at the shop an hour earlier. He knew he'd probably get scolded for dirtying it again, but it was the last thing he cared about. For now; there was only one thought overtaking his mind;  _ he was tired _ . 

It was far too early in the morning to be up, and a quick glance to the clock illustrated his point. The last time he checked twenty minutes earlier, it was almost 6 am, but now it was barely half past 5. Whining, he sagged deeper against the counter, wishing he could fuse with it. He didn’t know if he wanted to cry or shout so he settled for groaning a second time, yelling loud enough for the back shop to hear him, “The clock is broken.” 

He heard a few giggles, provoking his brows to knit together. If they thought he was kidding; he was not. He had been there for more than an hour; he was certain about that. There was no way it had only been thirty minutes. He was about to complain again when he got hit by a piece of cloth, quickly followed by a reprimanding voice. “Stop being dramatic.” 

He was not  _ dramatic.  _ The sun wasn’t even out yet, and he was already in his work uniform, supposed to be ready to welcome the customers. Well, neither his body, nor his mind were ready. He just wanted to go home, find back the warmth of his bed, tucked under a huge blanket with his cat Maëko at his sides. He needed sleep. 

“Stop slumping on the counter. I've already cleaned it!” Suga scolded, and Kenma could easily imagine him pointing an accusing napkin at him, one hand resting on his hips. But he didn’t care; he was tired. “Kenma!” Suga continued, voice even more irritated. 

But what Suga didn’t know was Kenma couldn’t do anything about it. 

He was fighting against gravity; and it was a lost battle. 

Yamaguchi appeared from the back, holding a tray full of cookies. Kenma followed the sweets with his eyes, humming lightly at the smell reaching him. “Come on Suga,” he laughed slightly, gently displaying the treats into the case. “There’s still half an hour before the opening, let him be.” 

Yamaguchi; his savior. 

“I don’t know what prevents me from firing you two.” Suga huffed, turning heels to go back to the kitchens.

The freckled boy laughed at the remark, casting a knowing look at Kenma. The latter managed to curve up his lips, grateful for his friend’s interruption and amused by Suga’s reaction. But his little smile was soon to be gone the moment Yamaguchi put down the last cookie, turning around to go back into the kitchens.

“This will cost you my apprentice today.” He chanted, mischief in his tone. 

Outraged, Kenma immediately stood up to glare at his supposed friend, mouth slightly open in shocked, gravity long forgotten. But he didn’t have the time to say anything that Yamaguchi disappeared behind the door,  _ giggling.  _ He should have seen this coming; Yamaguchi was nothing but sly, and he, of all people was aware of his sneaky side. He should have felt it coming from miles away. 

Groaning loudly once more, he squinted his eyes in an attempt to remember who Yamaguchi’s apprentice was supposed to be today. Nishinoya worked only on weekends since he had too many activities during the week, so it couldn’t be him. If he remembered well, Shouyou worked every other day, and he was here yesterday. So that left him with-

“Kenma!” A loud and reedy voice chirped behind him, its owner opening the door in a loud crash. “Yamaguchi said you wanted to supervise me today!” 

Bokuto.

He couldn’t help the complaint escaping his mouth as he slumped against the counter again. Of all the new workers of the  coffee shop, Bokuto was the hardest to deal with. Not that he wasn’t skilled; this boy learned all the names of the drinks in two days, and in the span of two weeks learned the regulars’ orders. But he was a total mess, spitting drinks everywhere, mixing the different drinks in the machines, and stepping on everyone’s feet. 

That was something Kenma could actually deal with. Shouyou —his usual apprentice— was very much alike and the months of experience allowed him to act thoughtfully and quickly in moments like these. His eyes were used to dart everywhere analyzing their moves to be sure they weren’t doing anything wrong. 

No, his problem about Bokuto was from something else. The boy was an inexhaustible ball of energy. His voice was loud, even louder than the other two apprentices. Kenma was sure that people crossing the street outside could hear him when he greeted customers. His smile was always spread on his face, and he acted like a good, enthusiastic waiter. Which was exactly what Suga asked them to do; but Kenma knew this was an everyday Bokuto thing and not only a Bokuto work mode. 

He was a tireless being, and he was for sure exhausting to take care of. 

Kenma was on the edge of tears when a head suddenly appeared in front him, pressing a cheek against the counter. He jumped back, surprised and then groaned when he recognized the grey-haired man.

Bokuto stood straight in his turn, his smile reaching his ears. “I’m so happy we get to work together today! I mean, I like Yamaguchi; he’s really kind but you and me didn’t get a chance to work together a lot so this makes me happy!” 

Kenma squinted, wandering how could a smile be that big and that bright before 6 in the morning. Actually, how could someone smile like that at all? And here he thought the sun hadn’t come up yet. 

“Whatever,” he said, looking at him suspiciously. He pointed at the counter, voice commanding. “Don’t do that again; personal space is my number one rule.”

Bokuto nodded, smile not even flattering at the unfriendly tone. “Got it!” 

Kenma doubted that, but said nothing, relaxing his muscles he didn’t even know he had tensed. This day was going to take forever, he could feel it. 

“What can I do to help you for now?” Bokuto asked, looking expectantly at him. 

The blonde eyed the counter. “Someone dirtied the counter even though Suga took time to clean it this morning, could you clean it again please?” 

Bokuto frowned, “Well, you are the someone who did it, why should I—”

The murderous glare Kenma shot at him was enough to interrupt him, forcing him to sigh and do as told. Satisfied, Kenma nodded contently, grabbing a cookie from the case and eating it while making sure his apprentice was doing good. 

“Can I have one?” Bokuto asked, looking at the stolen treat. 

“No, you shouldn’t take what’s for customers.” Kenma stated, taking another bite. 

“Well, you—”

“I’ve been working here for almost a year, I'm an exception.” 

Bokuto pleaded, turning to him with puppy eyes. Kenma scoffed, “This won’t work, and you will not have a single crumb of this cookie. Now clean.” 

Laughing, the boy went back to his task, humming a song and moving slightly to the rhythm. Kenma didn’t know how someone could have so much energy in the morning and he hated it. He knew it was actually a good thing for the shop considering the theme of it. He knew he was the Ugly Duckling here; having not enough will in him to act sappy and cheerful all day, but still, the idea of someone being effortlessly happy at whatever time of the day amazed him. Or annoyed him, depending on the mood. 

The kitchen’s door opened, revealing Yamaguchi turning the keys of the shop around his finger. He crossed the room, snatching the last bite of cookie from Kenma’s hand without a glance back, and went to the front door. Kenma glared at him from behind, but was welcomed by ignorance. 

“I’m opening.” Yamaguchi warned uselessly, unlocking the front door. 

The sun had just started rising, but people were already walking on the street, some of them going to work, others doing their matinal jogging. Kenma knew even if it was early, it wouldn’t be long until the first customer of the day would come in. 

And he was right. A regular entered exactly three minutes right after they unlocked the door; Kenma counted. She was a student at the same college as him, and always came in early, ordered a drink and sat in a corner with her homework. He didn’t understand why she would do this to herself; but it was not his problem. 

His problem was that she usually took the same drink every morning, but today of all day, the moment she arrived at the counter and smiled at him; she said gleefully, “I think I’ll change orders for today.” 

Kenma refrained himself from groaning, simply nodding and waiting for her to choose her drink. “I have an exam today,” she continued, as if they were friends. They were not. “So I don’t think I need happiness today; happiness won’t help me succeed.” All his willpower went into preventing him from rolling his eyes, as he stared at her, still waiting. “I need luck!” She finally chirped. 

Kenma nodded, typing on the machine. “Do you want a  _ good luck charm  _ or a  _ lucky potion _ ?” 

“Hm, good question. What’s better before a test, tea or coffee?” She looked at him intently. 

He was about to shrug when a reedy voice exclaimed, interrupting him. “Definitely tea!” Bokuto suggested. “It’s lighter and will help you with your nerves!” 

He turned slightly, glaring at his apprentice, but Bokuto just ignored him, smiling widely at the girl. To his relief, she just snapped her fingers at him, beaming. “You’re totally right! An extra lucky potion it is then!” 

He typed on the machine, took the money she handed him and gave her back her change. She looked at the money, visibly thinking. It hadn’t been five minutes since they opened and Kenma was already fed up. 

“Actually, you know what? Give me two strawberry cookies with that!” She asked, taping her finger on her cheeks. 

He couldn’t help the sigh escaping his mouth as he was putting back the money in the cash register and could only hope it was too quiet for her to actually hear it. Bokuto handed her the tea and Kenma gave her the treats, and she finally thanked them, heading to one of their tables. 

He turned to Bokuto, who was  _ still  _ smiling. Contrary to him, the grey-haired boy seemed to be happy to help the customers. Kenma had never been in the mood to hear them rambling about their day, or take forever to choose their drinks; but today he  _ seriously  _ didn’t want to deal with it. So he commanded;

“You take the orders, I make the drinks.” 

Bokuto laughed, “Got it!” He said ruffling his hair fondly before switching places with him. 

Kenma glared at him, snatching his hand away and hissed. “Personal space.” 

“Ah, yes. Sorry!” 

He sighed, feeling better on the coffee machines side, away from the counter. The next customer entering the shop asked for a  _ peaceful charm _ with extra  _ clouds _ and he definitely decided that he was  _ not _ in the mood for this right now. 

He didn’t know why he chose to work in this coffee shop in the first place, back when he desperately needed money. But Suga was the owner, and it seemed easier for him to ask a friend to employ him instead of a stranger. Suga had been kind enough to accept him, even though his personality didn’t match with the coffee theme, so Kenma shouldn’t complain. 

The thing was; every single worker of this shop was a ray of sunshine. And since the theme of the shop was  _ magical alternate universe _ , their cheerful personality, their ability to joke and make conversation had an important role to play in the scenery. And here he was, grunting, slumping, and being everything  _ but  _ an enthusiastic worker. He knew if he was still here it was because he was Suga’s friend, and nothing else. 

Every drink on their menu was an emotion mainly positive and matched with the workers’ cheerfulness. Suga has decided that charms were all coffee based drinks, while potions were based on tea. And he even gave names to extras like  _ clouds  _ for cream or  _ sparkles  _ for sugar. The whole coffee shop couldn’t be more sappy, and Kenma still couldn’t believe he settled for this one in particular. 

When he had asked Suga why this theme in particular he had just shrugged, giving only for explanation “I read a lot”. Kenma didn’t know what he meant by it, but never asked again. He had immediately accepted the job, not even thinking about the fact he would have to hear such drinks names everyday, not even thinking about the type of happy and cheerful customers he would have. He hadn’t even thought about the possibilities of having a uniform. 

Which should have been his first concern, now that he was thinking about it. But here he was, in his horrible red dress because Christmas was on its way, putting  _ clouds  _ on a  _ peaceful charm _ in a coffee shop called  _ Magicoffee AU _ . 

What was his life?

The only highlight of his day was Akaashi — not that he would ever admit it — who always came pretty early. He would order the same drink and sit at the same table to work on his computer. So, the moment his friend passed the door, Kenma sighed with relief. It usually was the signal for him to take a small break, as they would both talk a bit, trying to ease the other’s mind out of their concern. 

“Good morning Akaashi!” Bokuto beamed at the countertop, already reaching for a cup. “The usual today?”

Akaashi smiled politely and nodded, clutching his laptop against his chest. He immediately pushed himself to the side, leaving the free place for any eventual customers as Kenma moved out to let Bokuto prepare the drink. The blonde settled his elbows on the counter in front of Akaashi and snorted, cupping his cheeks with his hands. 

“Good morning my ass, you look like shit.” Kenma mocked, arching a brow. 

“Hello to you too, Kenma.” Akaashi said flatly, giving him a pointed look. “Can I have a cookie, please? I didn’t have time to eat last night.”

Bokuto suddenly appeared next to Kenma, head popping up above his shoulder. Kenma contemplated kicking him in the chest but just sighed frustratedly instead and Bokuto recoiled after giving the drink to their friend.

“You didn’t eat? That’s not healthy.” He quickly grabbed a cookie from the case, put it in a bag and handed itto Akaashi. “Here, it’s on the house.” 

Kenma turned slightly to glare at his apprentice, “You can’t give things to customers every time.” 

Bokuto had this horrible habit of offering customers their orders, which always made either him or Yamaguchi in trouble.

Bokuto frowned, “But you took one this morning.”

“It’s not the same,” Kenma countered. He turned to Akaashi, extending his hands. “You know the drill.”

Akaashi sighed, fishing for his credit card in his pocket and passed it over the machine. “It’s not like I’ve been giving half my salary to this shop for a whole year now.” He said sarcastically, but Kenma only shrugged at him. 

Bokuto leaned on the countertop next to him, visibly bored too, deciding now was a good time to engage with a conversation with the two of them. But he didn’t even have time to say anything when the front door opened, welcoming a new customer. 

Bokuto and Kenma looked at each other at the same time, but Kenma was quicker. He raised his hands, shaking his head. 

“I’m on break.” Kenma stated firmly. 

“Come on! Kenma please,” Bokuto said, slumping a bit more onto the counter. 

“Absolutely not, this one is for you.” 

“Let’s do rock paper scissors.”

Kenma wrinkled his nose, taking a step back to prove his point further. “No.”

Bokuto sighed, slowly making his way to the new customer, greeting her cheerfully despite being forced to. When Kenma turned back to Akaashi, he was giving him a pointed look. 

“It hasn’t been one hour since the shop opened. Why are you already on break?” Akaashi asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

Kenma squinted, “Can’t believe you’re the one judging me.” 

Akaashi was about to bite back something when a shout echoed in the shop, bringing all the eyes to the entry as a tall man entered, arms raised up and a grin spread wide on his lips. 

“Bro!” He shouted, not caring for the peace and quiet of the shop at all. 

And truly, if Kenma didn’t know what his presence entailed, he would have gone mad and reprimanded the customer. Instead, he just slumped on the counter, hiding his head between his arms in a whimper. He could feel Akaashi’s wandering gaze on him but he didn’t look up, praying that staying hidden would protect him from this horrible day. 

“Bro!” Bokuto screamed back, and Kenma didn’t need to look up to know that the two idiots were hugging over the counter, taping loudly on their back. 

What had he done to deserve such a day? 

“Woah!” The customer whistled, “You’re dressed up for the occasion I see!” 

Kenma peered up, squinting at Bokuto turning on himself to show the new dress Suga had chosen for their work clothes. Bokuto had a green puffy short dress floating around him when he was spinning, showing more than Kenma would have liked to see. 

“It’s so cool! Do you like it?” Bokuto asked, beaming. 

“Of course! No one would wear it better than you!” The man answered, smiling even wider.

“You look good too Kuroo! Always killing your looks!” Bokuto answered back, winking. 

They were both loud, and obnoxious. Every customer had their eyes on them, some shooting them glares, others smiling fondly. Kenma was mainly disgusted at their little show of affection and annoyed at their loud voices. 

Kuroo spined on himself too, but the only thing flying around was the end of his jacket. He was wearing a three piece suit, way too overpriced that Kenma almost could feel panic rising by looking at it. The man was around his age, maybe one year or two older than him, like Bokuto. So Kenma couldn’t even imagine how the man could pay such expensive clothes. And he was dressed like this everytime. So neatly dressed, everything was so perfect except for his hair that he couldn’t seem to tame. It was infuriatingly hot. 

No. It was just infuriating. Nothing more. 

“I know, right? Who wears suits better than me?” Kuroo chuckled, winking at Bokuto. 

Kenma couldn’t help himself; he snorted. Which he knew was his biggest mistake of the day as three pairs of eyes turned to him. He groaned, hesitating to hide back between his arms but deciding that his pride was on the line. He watched in horror as the grin on Kuroo grew up more teasing, more predatory, as he arched a brow at him. 

Kenma was cursed, there was no other explanation to this awful day. 

“Oh, oh, oh? Look who’s here today!” Kuroo said, a lilt to his voice that Kenma absolutely despised. He looked at Kenma up and down, and the blonde had to make himself violence not to blush at the intense gaze. “Red looks good on you.” 

The way Akaashi turned to him, eyebrows raised so high Kenma was concerned they were going to fly off his face, didn’t go unnoticed. But Kenma purposely ignored him, narrowing his eyes. 

“Can’t say the same thing about you.” Kenma countered, crossing his arms in a vain attempt to hide himself. “You look as boring as usual.” 

Kuroo dramatically put his hand over his chest, “You wounded me, Kenma.” 

There was something in this man that Kenma absolutely hated. Maybe it was how loud he was, maybe it was his clothes and how rich he smelled, maybe it was how annoying he was, or how he wouldn’t miss a chance to flirt with Kenma even if he was bad at it which the blonde found absolutely  _ not _ cute. 

Kenma rolled his eyes, “Just order already, you two lovebirds are disturbing the shop.” 

“Please,” Kuroo snorted, “I wouldn’t date this dumb owl even if it was my last choice on earth.” 

Bokuto gasped, shouting indignantly, “Dude! That’s so mean! I would  _ totally _ date you, and I’m absolutely datable! Why wouldn’t you date me?” 

“You would date me?” Kuroo exclaimed, faux surprised in his voice as his grin grew more genuine. 

“Of course I would!” 

Kenma growled, pinching his nose and closing his eyes in annoyance. He was really starting to lose the little bit of patience he had left. 

“Just-  _ Please _ , order your damn coffee and go to your fancy work or whatever you’re doing.” He said between greeted teeth, bringing the attention of the two men to him. 

Bokuto jumped, smiling. “Oh right! Sorry Kenma!” He immediately started taking a cup, but Kuroo interrupted him, looking at Kenma. 

“Actually,” He chanted, and Kenma really wanted to kick him in the face, “I’d like for Kenma to prepare my coffee please. I want a doodle on it today.” 

Kenma glared at him, feeling his annoyance building up. He heard a chuckle to his right and Kenma had to refrain himself to look at Akaashi; his pride was getting enough hits like that he didn’t need his friend to make even more fun of him. 

Kuroo knew how bad Kenma was at drawing on coffee, that was Suga and Yamaguchi’s domain, surprisingly enough Noya was also really good at it. But Kenma? He was so bad that he gave up learning, and Suga would make sure either he or Yamaguchi was around if a customer would ask for this service. But Kuroo was a client, so Kenma tightened his jaw and started preparing Kuroo’s coffee. Bokuto was whining at his side, saying that he couldn’t believe how much Kuroo was betraying him today, which didn’t help Kenma at all in concentrating. 

“Go to the kitchen and don’t come back before I say you can.” Kenma commanded, having zero patience left. 

“But-”

“Now!” 

Kuroo laughed as Bokuto sulked to the back, mumbling how unwanted he was in this shop. Kenma’s shoulders relaxed as he put the cream in the cup, frowning in concentration. But if he thought he was going to have peace because Bokuto wasn’t around, he had thought wrong. 

“I don’t work at a fancy thing or whatever by the way,” Kuroo said, putting both elbows on the counter and smiling at him. Kenma didn’t answer, “I’m actually at school. I guess you go to school too, yeah?” 

Kenma made the mistake to look up, and crossed Akaashi’s pleased grin, looking at him with playful eyes. Kenma pouted, going back to his coffee without giving an answer. Kuroo didn’t seem to mind. 

“I bet you’re majoring in some cool shit. Like psychology, or maybe litterature?” Kuroo tapped his finger on his chin, thinking. “You look like an observant guy, so maybe something in social studies?” 

Kenma sighed, turning around to take the coffee powder, “Computer science.” He said despite himself, his movements were a bit more brusque as he tried to keep the form he poorly tried to draw before. 

Kuroo smirked, “Totally what I said; it’s really cool!” 

Kenma shook his head, sighing again as he took the cup and put it on the counter. He took the money Kuroo had already put there, and tossed it in the cash register. When he looked up to the man, he was beaming. His smile was genuine and Kenma could swear his eyes were shining. 

“Is that a cat?” Kuroo asked, and his voice was happier than Kenma had ever heard from him. 

He scoffed, “Yes.” 

“Is the cat showing me his middle finger?” 

“Yes.” 

Kuroo’s laugh echoed in the shop, it was the most horrible sound Kenma has ever heard in his life. He couldn’t help the small smile on his lips at the sound though as Kuroo took the cup and winked at him. 

“I love it!” Kuroo simply said, turning his heels and waving at him. “See you soon, kitten!” 

This time, Kenma did blush at the surname, mumbling ‘who did this man think he is’ under his breath, wiping the powder off the table angrily. When he turned to Akaashi, who was still standing here, grin hiding behind his cup, Kenma squinted at him, warning. 

“Don’t.” 

—

“Why are we doing this again?” Yamaguchi sighed, turning to face Kenma after giving the cup to the last customer with a warm smile. 

Kenma eyed the clock, wrinkling his nose when he noticed they still had one hour to go before closing the shop. He threw a towel at his friend who caught it easily and started wiping the counter. 

“For the money.” Kenma breathed out, stretching. “We’re doing this for the money.” 

Today had been a busy day, and even though they managed to handle the rush hour, Kenma had lost any energy he previously had. He didn’t even get to work this morning, starting his shift at noon with Yamaguchi, and yet they were both exhausted. 

“Is it really worth all that pain?” Yamaguchi whined, flopping the towel over his shoulders. 

Kenma snorted, straightening up after touching his toes and walking to the sink to wash his hands. “I don’t know about you but I need money to eat and pay my rent.” 

Kenma went to the machines, taking a cup on the cupboard and making a small hot cocoa for him. As he carefully started drinking it, he looked at Yamaguchi’s playful smile. 

“Really?” The freckled boy asked, “I could have sworn you put all your money in video games.” 

Kenma rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He did try to save some to be able to buy video games, and he did wish he could spend all his money on it. But he had to provide for himself, and he also had a cat to feed. He was about to retort something when the door opened, and Kenma sighed, taking a last sip of his drink before he had to take care of the next order. 

But as he looked up to the newcomer, he choked on his drink, eyes going round and breath catching up in his chest. Yamaguchi observed him worryingly, but Kenma turned away, coughing strongly and struggling to find back his breath. 

“Is he okay?” A deep voice asked, clearly worried. 

Kenma heard Yamaguchi hesitate, before answering happily, “Yeah, he’s fine! What can I do for you?” 

Kenma had to actually grip tightly on the sink, forcing air back into his lungs as tears gathered up in his eyes. He knew he probably looked really stupid right now, but he couldn’t care less, too preoccupied to fill his lungs with air. He glared at the hot cocoa as if it was its fault before finally straightening up, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. 

He then turned back, to meet Kuroo looking at him with furrowed brows, and Yamaguchi still waiting for an answer. 

What the hell? 

Kuroo wasn’t dressed in a three piece suit like he usually was. Aside from his coat that he left at the entry, he did have the pants and the sleeved shirt, but he had rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned the top of his shirt a bit, looking way more casual than he usually was. Kenma had not imagined the man was actually built, muscles shyly showing through the white material. His hair looked fluffier than usual, and he looked—

“I’m fine,” Kenma croaked out, and he passed his hand on his dress, trying to smooth it. 

Yamaguchi turned to him, frowning, before looking back at the customer. He gave Kuroo a bright smile before waving. “See? He’s totally fine! So, how can I help you?” 

“Uh,” Kuroo finally took his eyes off Kenma hesitantly and Kenma breathed, cursing in his breath. “Can I have a-” Kuroo’s gaze fell again on Kenma, eyes finding golden ones, “blissful charm? Make it pretty, please.” 

Kenma felt his cheeks heating and he frowned at Kuroo who looked away to take his wallet, taking out his change. Yamaguchi smiled, taking care of everything. 

“Of course, it’ll be ready in a minute.” He said, turning to the machines and getting the drink done, without failing to give Kenma a look. 

Kenma ignored him, walking to the counter. He gestured to Kuroo's outfit with a nod of his head, “Long day?” 

Kuroo smiled at him, looking down at his shirt before answering, “What? You don’t like the new look?” 

Kenma rolled his eyes, and clicked his tongue. Kuroo only laughed in answer, passing his hands through his hair. It was something else to see him at the end of the day. Kuroo seemed softer, tired but more authentic. 

“Yeah, it was pretty long. I learned I’ll have to validate an internship just after Christmas, and I’m having difficulties finding one.” He admitted in a shrug, looking over Kenma’s head to Yamaguchi drawing on his coffee. “You’re not the one making the coffee pretty today?” 

Kenma looked over his shoulder and snorted, “Yams is way more skilled than me at this. What are you even majoring in to have to do an internship?” 

“I’m attempting to get into the JVA.” Kuroo said, smiling at Kenma’s raised brows. “Yeah, I know.” He chuckled, plunging his hands in his pockets. 

Yamaguchi chose this moment to come back to them, with a perfectly made coffee decorated with a christmas tree. Kuroo smiled at him, thanking him, before Yamaguchi turned away, taking his towel to go clean the tables before closing time. 

Kuroo didn’t move, looking at his coffee. He seemed to debate with himself if he should say something or not, and with a light tap on the counter, he smiled at Kenma. It was his usual smirk, large and playful and Kenma couldn’t help the eye roll before he even started speaking: 

“I like yours more.” 

Kuroo winked, and walked away, as Kenma watched him disappearing under the sunset. He didn’t notice he had stopped breathing when Yamaguchi ran to him, eyes wide. He took Kenma by the shoulder, looking straight into his eyes. 

“What was  _ that _ ?” Yamaguchi asked, accentuating each word. 

Kenma wrinkled his nose, turning away from his hold to find something to do. But of course, when he actually wanted to be busy, there was nothing to do. So he wiped off the machines even if they were clearly already clean. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” He spoke sternly, ignoring his friend. 

But Yamaguchi was having none of it. He crossed his arms, snorting, “You literally choked on your drink when you saw him.” 

“The two events were unrelated.” Kenma countered, still refusing to face him. 

“He pointedly looked at you when he said ‘blissful’  _ and  _ ‘pretty’!” The freckled boy continued, apparently not willing to give up so soon. 

“That’s the name of the coffee. It’s not his fault this shop is weird. It’s not mine either.” 

Yamaguchi groaned, “Please, I can recognize tension when I see it. There’s definitely something between you two.” 

Kenma finally turned to glare at him. “Yes, hatred. Hatred is what’s between us.” 

His friend rolled his eyes, walking to the back of the shop to take the broom, “Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” 

—

“Stop calling him that!” Kenma grumbled, angrily putting the cookies on the tray so he could carry them to the front store. 

“How should I call him then? Fated rival? Love of your life? Because as I’ve said, I’ve read a lot and this is the definition of enemies to lovers” Suga chanted, drawing on the cakes with icing. 

Kenma turned to him, nose put up in the air, “What the hell do you mean?” 

“A month ago or so, you two were fervently flirting with each other, and now you’re just adoringly flirting. That’s character development.” 

Suga laughed as he avoided the spatula Kenma threw at him, before continuing his baking, completely unperturbed. Kenma didn’t even answer, taking his tray and stomping toward the front shop. The moment he opened the door with his feet, he got a teaser of what was waiting for him, he groaned and considered turning back to hide in the kitchen a bit more. But that would have made Suga even more suspicious, and he  _ needed  _ the grey haired man to stay in the back. 

Kenma took a deep breath, walking to the counter, forcing himself not to dwell too much on the fact that Kuroo’s face illuminated when he saw him pass the door. Hinata was happily chatting with him at the countertop, and Kenma could just hope the apprentice hadn’t been talking to Yamaguchi or Suga too much these days. 

“Kenma!” Hinata beamed when Kenma placed the tray on the counter, displaying the cookies in the window. “Kuroo-san was telling me what he liked about our shop!” 

Kenma raised a brow, looking up at Kuroo who was smirking. “Is he now?” Hinata nodded and Kuroo laughed. “And what does Kuroo-san like about our shop?” Kenma asked, accentuating the honorific. 

Kenma had to refrain himself from smiling when Kuroo’s smirk faded, pink slowly creeping on his cheeks. He continued to put the cookies innocently in the case, listening to his apprentice. 

“Well for a start, he likes the outfits.” Hinata looked down at his own green dress and frowned. “I don’t like them that much, but they’re really practical so I guess they’re alright.” 

Kenma raised a brow at Kuroo who only got redder. This was a part of the man that Kenma had recently discovered. He was acting all tough and smooth but the moment Kenma would play along he wouldn’t know how to act or what to say back. It was a delight to Kenma, who took those moments like small victories. 

Kenma hummed, “What else?” 

Kuroo cleared his throat, putting his hands into his pockets and answering before Hinata could. 

“I like the concept. I have to admit the drinks are really… charming.” 

Kenma snorted, and turned around to throw the cookie sheet pan into the sink. “You’re saying this because you’re a customer. But if you’d be hearing these names everyday, you’d get disgusted easily.” 

Kuroo laughed, the pink on his cheeks already gone, his lips curving up in a genuine smile. “I guess you’re right.” 

“Oh!” Hinata exclaimed, turning to Kuroo. “I forgot to ask for your drink! What do you want?” 

Kuroo looked up at the menu, scanning it minutiously before grinning lazily. His eyes fell on Kenma, and his smirk grew wider. His voice was teasing when he spoke up again, not looking away. 

“I’d like a  _ love potion _ , please.” His eyes sparkled and Kenma turned away quickly, hiding the blush appearing on his face. He took the tray from the sink, and walked to the back, talking loudly over his shoulder, 

“That was lame by the way.” 

Kenma heard Kuroo’s laugh echoing before the door closed behind him. 

—

Kenma was opening a new pack of cups when the door of the shop opened, sending a cold wind into the room. He looked up, ready to greet the newcomer but his words got caught up when he recognized the man walking in. He blinked once, twice. And then, he couldn’t help it. 

Kenma laughed out loud, and even dropped some cups, but he couldn’t care as he just plopped himself on the counter, hiding his face between his arms as his whole body shook with laughter. He looked up a few seconds after, biting his lips, trying not to sound too rude, but truly it was beyond his capacities. The moment he saw the tall man approaching the counter after leaving his puffy jacket, his laugh doubled and he bent down again, clutching his belly and desperately trying to stifle his laugh with his other hand. 

“Now, now,” Kuroo spoke, and his pout could be heard in the tone of his voice. “That’s not very professional of you, making fun of a customer.” 

Kenma eventually calmed down enough to straighten up, biting his lips to prevent himself from laughing again. He eyed Kuroo’s outfit without even trying to be subtle. Kuroo was wearing a simple hoodie, black with a text on it. It was the first time Kenma actually saw him in anything other than suits, but truly, the hoodie would have been fine if it wasn’t paired with leopard pants. 

Kuroo grinned at him, apparently not vexed. “What's wrong with my look? It’s not my fault if you can’t appreciate my fashion sense.” 

Kenma snorted, shaking his head, “You mean your  _ lack _ of fashion sense.” 

“Mean Kenma!” Kuroo said but he still smiled, leaning on the counter. 

Even though the choice of outfit clearly was questionable, it felt different seeing Kuroo in casual clothes. And somehow, he still looked good. Kenma was about to add a snarky remark when the back door opened, revealing Suga. Kenma’s smile dropped at the same time as his heart when he saw Suga’s brows shooting up, eyes darting between him and Kuroo. 

“Interesting!” Suga squealed, throwing a towel on one table and approached them with a sly grin. 

He leaned on the counter, facing a confused Kuroo. Kenma begged silently for any god he knew that Suga was feeling kind today. The gods didn’t seem to like him very much. 

“You’re Kuroo, aren’t you?” Suga asked, posing his elbow on the counter and his face in his hand. Kuro stuttered a small yes, looking at Kenma with silent questions in his eyes.

“I’m Suga, the owner. I don’t think we’ve met before.” 

Kuroo’s eyes lit up and he smiled politely, nodding. “No, we didn’t.” 

“Of course, you magically appear when it’s Kenma’s shift, and blondie isn’t kind enough to…” Suga’s eyes trailed Kuroo’s body, and he arched a brow before continuing, “share.” 

Kenma groaned, hiding behind his hands, incapable to face Kuroo’s confused look. But he knew hiding from Suga was the worst thing possible so he breathed in deeply and looked up. 

“Kenma talks a lot about you though.” Suga continued, and Kuroo’s brows shot up, flicking to Kenma between Suga quickly. 

“Does he?” 

“Hm, hm.” Suga nodded, his smile growing more evil with every passing second. Kenma seriously considered hiding at the back, but he couldn’t let Suga alone with Kuroo. “He told me you were a very dedicated customer. And you’re exactly the person I was searching for!” 

Kenma felt dizzy, and he couldn’t bring himself to look at Kuroo, keeping his eyes glued on Suga, glaring at him and trying to convey through his mind all the swear words he could manage to the grey haired boy. Suga was unperturbed. 

“For what?” Kuroo asked, clearing his throat. 

“I have a gift. I was searching for a regular, someone who deserved a special gift from our shop, and you seem perfect for that! Are you in?” 

Kuroo hesitated, shifting his weight on his feet and furrowing his brows. “What’s the gift?” 

Kenma almost fainted when Suga spoke with glee. 

“A date of course! With a worker of your choice!” 

Kenma hates his life. He hated the way Kuroo’s eyes flicked to him at the word ‘date’. He hated that Suga had noticed it too, grin only growing wider. He hated how hot he felt right now, knowing his whole face must be crimson. Not that Kuroo was any better. 

Kuroo gulped, “And what do I have to do?” 

“Well, it’s simple!” Suga chirped, closing his hands. “I’ll tell you the composition of one drink, and you’ll have to give me the name of it. No cheating of course.” 

It seemed like both Kenma and Kuroo were at loss for words, both avoiding each other’s eyes. Suga seemed to enjoy himself, as he waited patiently for Kuroo to nod. 

“ Orange blossom-flavored black tea with bergamot and lemon. ” 

Kenma was mortified, Suga was an absolute monster, who loved to play and who read too many books. He wanted to bury himself six feet under and never come out again. He  _ knew _ why his supposed friend had chosen this drink, and guessing by Kuroo’s look on him, lips closed in a firm line, Kuroo knew too. 

His voice was airy, almost a whisper when he spoke, looking at Kenma:

“This is the flirt potion.” 

Suga laughed happily, clapping his hands again and finally turning to Kenma, eyes shining with mischief. “Did he get it right, Kenma?” 

Kenma groaned, slumping on the counter at Suga’s laugh. He heard Suga’s footsteps walking away to the back shop, after he changed a playful “I'll let you two decide about the date” over his shoulders. Kenma didn’t even dare look up, completely embarrassed. It wasn’t before Kuroo cleared his throat that he straightened up. 

“Uh,” Kuroo started, looking sideways and scratching the back of his neck. “I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want, but I’d actually really like to, uh, go out with you. If you’re okay with it. And I’m not saying it because you know the game. I’m sure it was fake anyway.” He mumbled between his breath, frowning. “But you know, more like. It’s been more than two months and I’d love to- I mean-”

“How can you be such a dork when we’ve been flirting for all this time.” Kenma cut him off, biting his lips. 

Kuroo’s frown deepened, and he looked at Kenma, ready to counter, but the blonde interrupted him again. 

“It’s not a rejection,” Kenma rolled his eyes, trying to appear more calm than he actually was as his heart was roaring in his chest. 

Kuroo’s eyes widened, and his cheeks turned pink while he smiled so wide it almost reached his ears. Kenma had to close his lips in a thin line to prevent himself from smiling too. 

“Great!” Kuroo answered, “We could go to a coffee shop, I could-” He stopped at Kenma’s wrinkled nose, wincing. “Yes. You’re right, maybe not a coffee shop. Okay, so I don’t know? Uh maybe we could just walk around the town and-” 

“I’m going to regret this.” Kenma said, shaking his head. But this time he couldn’t help the smile on his face, and Kuroo’s own grew wider at the sight. “I want a refund.” 

Kuroo laughed, his gaze so soft Kenma felt his heart swell in his chest. 

“Impossible. I won this game fair and square, I deserve that date.” 


End file.
